Almas Errantes
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Los padres de Yami se matan entre sí y Yugi es abandonado por su padre. Años después, en su adolescencia, ambos chicos se conocerán, pero irán descubriendo la verdad detrás de una serie de misteriosos fenómenos que les dificultaran el estar juntos.
1. Dos familias desechas

_A Holly Motto Klein, por su cumpleaños. Gracias._

**Almas Errantes**

Capítulo 01

Dos familias desechas

A veces los gritos eran demasiado fuertes. A veces se escuchaban quejidos, o llanto, o súplicas. En ocasiones no se escuchaba nada, pero no por ello no sucedía algo. Los insultos entre padre y madre eran constantes; la ausencia de habla del hijo era fastidiosa, causa de muchas de las discusiones entre los padres, quienes buscaban cualquier excusa para decir lo que pensaban del otro. El niño tenía apenas ocho años, de los cuales no recordaba muchos en que hubiera experimentado momentos felices; solo el silencio era alegría porque sus padres no estaban riñendo, porque tenía paz.

Esa noche trágica, los golpes fueron peores que nunca.

―¡Perra!

Los gritos iban en aumento y no parecía disminuir el desprecio que se demostraban.

―¡Imbécil!

Yami, el niño, estaba repantigado contra un mueble, abrazando sus piernas.

―¡¿Y tú qué miras, idiota?

―¡No le hables así al niño!

―¡No es más que un error! ¡Él es la causa de todos nuestros problemas!

―¡Mentira! ¡No dices más que mierda!

―¡Cállate! ¡No me hables así en frente del niño!

―¡¿Qué más da que se entere de que eres mierda? Lo único que quieres es parecer una buena persona, ¡pero no lo eres!

Era imposible para Yami distinguir quién decía qué. Su madre. Su padre. No había medio en el mundo que le permitiera saberlo. Ni siquiera podía distinguir diferencia alguna entre lo que se decían uno y otro. Todo le sonada a odio. Un odio virulento que se propagaba por la casa, consumiendo a sus padres, quienes quieran que fueran. La vida a su lado había sido tal que los desconocía.

De pronto, dos disparos. Bang. Bang. Silencio.

Sí, era el vecindario que quedó en silencio. No se escuchaba ni el ladrido de un perro, ni el chirrido de un grillo. Dentro de la casa, uno de los padres estaba vivo aún, y Yami lo miraba a los ojos, asustado. Estaba a punto de llorar. Quería llorar. Lo necesitaba, pero las lágrimas no salieron.

―Cuando gustes, hay otro lugar para ti en el infierno. Adiós.

Un disparo más se escuchó en las afueras de la casa. Después, nada. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que la policía acudiera. Los dos padres yacían muertos en un charco de sangre, sobre el cual permanecía sentado el niño. No se había movido de su sitio, y no dijo nada ni se mostró violento cuando uno de los policías lo tomó en brazos, envolviéndolo en una cobija, para subirlo a la patrulla y llevárselo.

―Has visto algo horrible hoy, hijo ―decía el policía, un hombre de mediana edad y actitud apacible―. Olvídalo. Olvídalo y sé feliz. Olvídalo todo.

―Oiga, Kenzou ―se escuchó decir a otro policía. El hombre que había hablado con Yami era su jefe―. Ya hemos recogido las pruebas.

―¿Tan pronto?

―No había muchas. Este lugar es un agujero. No tenían casi nada. Estos infelices se dispararon entre sí en frente del niño… todavía no sabemos quién disparó primero.

―¿Alguno se suicidó?

―No, nada de suicidio. Sólo se han matado. Parece que se odiaban… ese lugar ha quedado hecho un infierno. Se puede palpar el odio que se tenían. No creo que haya habido más razón que esa.

―Mmm… lo deben de haber alimentado por mucho tiempo. Pobre niño ―el hombre suspiró― Bien, acordonen el área cuanto antes y llamen a los forenses. La gente ya se está poniendo inquieta.

La historia no terminaba ahí. Mucho tiempo vivió Yami después de la muerte de sus padres. Él sabía que había habido un suicidio, pero nunca tuvo razones para contarlo a la policía. Durante años no habló. La vida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos como una cinta ajena a él mismo, a la realidad. La realidad. ¿Qué era la realidad? ¿Existía algo en su vida que fuera real? Y ¿quién era él? Ya no tenía padres, pero en realidad nunca los tuvo. Ya no tenía quién lo amara, aunque lo cierto es que nunca se sintió amado. Ya no tenía un hogar, empero no recordaba que en su pasado hubiese existido semejante cosa. Estaba solo. Solo hasta de sí mismo. Enajenado.

Los hechos que llevaron a sus padres a la muerte, que cosecharon regando el resquemor de las frustraciones, seguían siendo un misterio para los vecinos, para la policía y para la historia. No hubo diario en Domino que no publicara al menos una nota sobre el infortunado incidente, pero tampoco hubo diario que hiciera más que avivar los chismes del café. Yami no se benefició de la investigación póstuma; sin embargo, tampoco se vio afectado negativamente. Creció con los recuerdos del veneno que fueran el nutrimento atetado por sus "padres", y de su infancia tronchada. No guardaba odio en su corazón por lo sucedido, ni por haber sido despreciado hasta por el ceno vacío de su "madre". No guardaba nada, porque nada tenía qué guardar, y con nada se supo alimentar para subsistir hasta que el espejismo que fuera su infancia, se terminó.

Por las fechas en que Yami todavía contaba esos ocho años, o por los días en que sus padres aún estaban vivos, o quizás el mismo día del incidente en su casa, tuvo lugar otro que también fue desolador. Ya no se recuerda el día. No es dato que quede claro, y ni Yugi, un niño muy parecido a Yami y testigo de los hechos, es capaz de ubicar el evento en una fecha precisa.

En aquella ocasión también era de noche, eso es lo que Yugi tiene por cierto. Entre los hedores a madera vieja y las visiones decadentes de una casa abandonada, la familia de Yugi tenía una discusión, una muy fuerte. Habían vivido ahí desde que Yugi tenía memoria. Por entonces contaba ocho años. Sus padres peleaban. Su padre quiso golpearlo, su madre intentó defenderlo. Se escuchó el resonar de una cachetada y luego un cuerpo que caía con un golpe seco. Finalmente, un anciano pequeño y gordo, el abuelo de Yugi, se acercó a poner fin al asunto.

―Vete de la casa y no regreses. Nunca.

El peso de las palabras dichas por el anciano radicaba en la carga que les imprimió al pronunciarlas. No dejó cabida a nada, ni oportunidad para que su hijo se excusase. El hombre entendió. Dio la espalda a los suyos y salió por el agujero donde debía ir la puerta. Esa espalda sudorosa fue lo último que el pequeño Yugi vio de su padre. La recordaría mucho tiempo después por medio de las marcas que le dejaran los golpes acumulados, y todavía durante muchos años tras que las marcas desaparecieran, absorbidas por su corazón a través de las capas de su tierna piel de niño.

―Ya se acabó, Yugi ―dijo la madre―. No volverá. No volverás a temerle a sus golpes. Ahora podremos estar tranquilos.

Además de esa espalda sudorosa, lo otro que Yugi recordaría dentro de muchos años, cuando fuera un adolecente, sería el hecho de que su madre le había mentido, ya que las vivencias que atravesó no fueron de días tranquilos, y la mayoría se las debía a ella, su madre.

Los primeros años que siguieron a la partida del padre de Yugi e hijo del abuelo fueron los más precarios e inciertos. La madre trabajaba en varios lugares distintos y hacía dos turnos para ganar dinero extra, o dinero alguno. El abuelo se quedaba a cuidar a Yugi para evitar que se comiera la basura a causa del hambre, y para que no se lastimara con las numerosas astillas que hacían las veces de piso y tapiz. El llanto de Yugi era desaliento para el anciano; aliento agrio de necesidad y deseo que él, en su miseria, no era capaz de aplacar alimentando a su niño, que le bostezaba y berreaba en la cara con la exhalación propia del hambre prolongada. Sentía en su coraje la impotencia y las privaciones de la pobreza que le había heredado. No tenía ni agua qué darle sin que su nuera la pagara, y la sed, que le calmaba con sus lágrimas, alimentaba el desconsuelo de su viejo corazón marchito, enjuto como una fruta estropeada, árido de la sal que era su tristeza.

La existencia de Yugi transcurrió en esa casa derruida y fría hasta que ya no tuvo inocencia que le permitiera esperar el sueño irrealizable de una vida mejor; pudo ir a la escuela, donde encontraba refugio cada día de colegio, pero siempre regresó a la realidad junto a su abuelo y su madre. En su casa se respiraba el tufo de la droga volatizada y del papel chamuscado, y los rincones estaban minados de agujas usadas. Seguido, cerca de las jeringas yacía el cuerpo de su madre, pero no era ella, sino que era la droga misma fluyendo por el sistema de su madre, empapando su cerebro, murmurando a través de su boca. Era cualquier persona o entidad, pero ninguna que conociera Yugi.

Yugi sabía que su madre había mentido y que, en su cerebro ahogado de evasión, ya no quedaba nada que le permitiera hablar con la mujer que lo había criado durante sus primeros años de vida. No era sino una concha hueca y quebradiza que se asemejaba lejanamente a quien hubo sido su madre. En su vicio obsesivo curaba su negra soledad encendiendo el fuego de la carne, y la soledad volvía a llamarla con el dinero conseguido para pagar los vicios del alcohol, el porro y los piquetes, en una espiral sin fin.

No había punto en el cuerpo de esa mujer que Yugi no conociera, ni olor que no le hubiese conocido ya. Cuántas veces no la habría encontrado acogida en la humedad tibia y acre de un fulano sin nombre. Eso era cuánto Yugi había recibido por enseñanza sobre un encuentro obsceno al que, tempranamente en su vida, conoció como "sexo", o como le decía su abuelo: "fornicación".

―No es el acto lo obsceno, Yugi ―le decía su abuelo―, sino las circunstancias. No la mires cuando fornica o se droga, y perdónala. Perdona a tu madre por abandonarnos; ella también se ha abandonado a sí misma, y cada vez que se droga o se vende, no hace sino seguir hundiéndose en su dolor y en su mugre. Qué no te ensucie a ti. No la odies. Ama su recuerdo, ama a la que te quiso, aunque se haya rendido, aunque te hiriera con su conducta: perdónala, Yugi. Perdónala.

Un día, cuando tanto Yami como Yugi tenían ya quince años, cada quien despertó por la mañana en su habitación. Yami despertó con el conocimiento de los negocios que le esperaban, sin que ninguno le emocionara particularmente, pero contando con que las personas involucradas lo divertirían mucho; Yugi despertó con la anestesia en que se le antojaba el vivir de un nuevo día, a sabiendas de que le esperaba otro repetir la rutina de la miseria. Yami se preparó un café para acompañarse en su apartamento vacío, Yugi miró con pereza hacia un lado y vio a su abuelo tendido sobre un colchón viejo a pocos metros de distancia. No había comida o agua en la casa. Comenzaba el día, y comenzaba el primer día de estudios en la Domino _High School _para Yami y Yugi. Ellos no lo sabían, pero iban a conocerse.


	2. El Encuentro

**Almas Errantes**

Capítulo 02

El Encuentro

Y aquel día era un día como cualquier otro. Nada hacía suponer que los eventos que se desarrollarían fueran a ser excepcionales, y aunque, de cierta forma, la idea de conocer personas y vistas nuevas tendía a hacer del día algo más que el repetir de la rutina diaria, esta noción se daba por conocida en las mentes de Yami y Yugi, quienes no lo meditaron y a quienes no les importaba, porque el día en sí mismo no era importante para ninguno de los dos.

Las rutinas de ambos se desarrollaron sin cambios o novedad. Yami tomó unas sobras frías tras bañarse y vestirse, entre la suciedad y el desorden de su enclaustrado apartamento, mientras que Yugi se levantó para ayunar y cambiarse la ropa por un uniforme escolar de segunda mano, que no tuvo oportunidad de lavar. Cada quien recogió sus libros; Yami, además, agarró unas llaves y un casco, y Yugi sólo cubrió a su abuelo con la manta de dormir antes de irse.

Las calles de Domino separaban por kilómetros las viviendas de los dos adolescentes. El destino final era la preparatoria homónima. Sobraba tiempo para llegar temprano, pero sólo uno de ellos lo lograría.

Yami recorría la carretera hacia la zona rica de la prefectura vecina. Yugi arrastraba la vida hacia la estación del tren, con la pesada monotonía que aquello le significaba.

Al rato, Yami se hizo camino hasta la esquina de una zona comercial, donde recogió a un joven de su edad que resaltaba por sus ojos azules y mirada inteligente.

—¿Listo para jugar? —preguntó Yami al muchacho; éste sonrió con orgullo, se puso el casco que se le ofrecía y abordó la moto sentándose tras su compañero.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Yami aceleró. Su ruta estaba lejos de llevarlo a la Domino _High School_, y mientras tanto, Yugi iba saliendo de la estación. Aún debía dirigirse a la parada del autobús que lo dejaría cerca de la escuela. Alguna persona lo empujó en el camino, pero Yugi, como de costumbre, no prestó atención a las disculpas, ni se molestó en esperarlas. Siguió sin detenerse, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Oe, oe! —gritó un rufián con pinta de pandillero. Tras el aguardaban otros tres muchachos cuya actitud reflejaba desprecio— ¿Dónde está la pasta, camarón?

—No la tengo —respondió Yugi.

—Zurrón de mierda —exclamó el otro. Mascaba un porro mientras hablaba—. ¿Cómo vas a pagarnos por protegerte? Tienes que pagarnos lo que nos debes. Se llaman honorarios, chico listo.

Los demás muchachos se reían. El líder tenía a Yugi agarrado por el cuello de la camisa.

—Habrá que escarmentarlo —dijo uno de ellos.

Yugi perdía la mirada. Su rostro era el retrato de la resignación y la indiferencia.

A esas horas (y a cualquiera), un bar de la zona clandestina abría sus puertas. Yami y su amigo llegaron por el callejón y dejaron la moto con un hombre que bebía bajo un toldo. Su puesto era el único en el pasillo escondido tras las fachadas de los comercios. Atrapó una moneda desde su asiento y vio alejarse a los chicos.

—Media hora —anunció Yami. El hombre entendió.

Los golpes resonaban en el cuerpo de Yugi como si fuera un saco de arena. No gritaba.

—Tal vez ahora aprendas —dijo el jefe de los guarros—. Veinte mil yenes y mil más por la espera. En una semana.

Yugi callaba. Escuchaba las risas a su alrededor y luego vio que una mano le agarraba los genitales sobre la ropa. El jefe torció la mano. Yugi contuvo por costumbre el quejido que hubiera dado, pero peló los dientes. Su expresión divertía a los maleantes todavía cuando se estaban yendo, dejándole en el suelo de la callejuela, humillado y surtido de golpes. Yugi, sin embargo, se levantó tranquilamente, tomó sus libros y buscó la parada del autobús, sin pensar, sin llorar.

Las cartas sobre la mesa del bar iban y venían. Yami jugaba, inexpresivo. Su amigo observaba desde atrás. El oponente de Yami tenía mala pinta. Era un hombre tosco de expresión sonsa y cuerpo velludo. Yami sonrió de repente. Un estremecimiento en el jugador contrario. La mano de Yami estaba por ser mostrada.

—Alto —ordenó el hombre frente a Yami. Sus compañeros aguardaban, respirando la tensión—. Cambio de juego. Todo o nada a muerte súbita.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de perder? —susurró Yami. Su voz y gestos, habitualmente inexpresivos, cambiaron. Era otro. Se divertía. No ansiaba el dinero en la mesa, pero saboreaba el placer del juego sucio, sucio del olor a ansiedad que despedía su oponente. El hombre bufó, levantándose de golpe. El mazo de naipes fue azotado contra la mesa, junto al dinero. Las espadas asomaban en el tope.

—Baraja —exclamó Yami. Revolvieron el dinero con el mazo; luego uno de los compañeros del hombre sacó un cuchillo. Comenzaba el juego.

—Esto será divertido —dijo el joven que acompañaba a Yami. Parado tras él, cruzado de brazos, la fina tela de su oscuro uniforme resaltaba contra la del de Yami, con su pinta rebelde; pero la actitud en ambos era similar y destellaba con malicia, una malicia juvenil por ver sufrir a otros que en Yami era mucho más marcada que en su amigo.

Se lanzó una moneda al aire. Empezaba el hombre.

—¡Listo! —gritó al lanzar la cuchillada sobre su propia mano. Encima de ella tenía las cartas revueltas con el dinero. Sudaba. Había gritado para darse empuje y valor, puesto que el juego consistía en tomar tanto dinero como fuera posible, al riesgo de traspasar la mano si no se controlaba la fuerza y la avaricia— ¡Ahí tienes! —celebró— Sigues, mocoso.

Yami imitó el movimiento, pero en él no se vio sudor o duda. Nunca perdía la calma.

—Te toca —dijo Yami. Había sacado una buena cantidad de dinero sin atravesarse la mano.

El hombre gruñía y apretaba la pansa. Era su turno y ahora había menos espacio entre la pila y su mano. Jugó y le siguió Yami, de ahí él y se repitió la secuencia. Pronto, la pila era ya muy delgada para sacar dinero sin dificultades. Era el turno del hombre, quien, petrificado, parecía que no se iba mover. Pelaba los ojos como si le estrangularan y no dejaba de salivar sobre su propia ropa, ni de sudar profusamente. Le invadían el temor y la codicia en lo torcido de sus labios sonrientes y temblorosos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yami— ¿No vas a jugar?

El deleite de Yami era tan claro como la disyuntiva de su oponente: ganar o perder, el dinero o la mano.

La humedad asomó en los ojos del hombre y sus gruñidos de cerdo precedieron un grito triunfal.

—¡Hijo de puta!

—Bravo, amigo —aplaudía Yami a pausas. Continuó hablando, pero en un tono irónico—. Bien jugado. Oh, pero… ¿qué es esto?

—¡Te gané¡ ¡Te gané, maricón! —el hombre se cayó de la silla tras asestarse el golpe. Sus compañeros le gritaban para que se dejara atender, pero estaba absorto.

Yami se inclinó y recogió dinero del suelo.

—Lo has partido. Eres más rudo de lo que pensé, pero esto significa que mi pila vale más, por lo que este día, abonas tus deudas.

El hombre, antes agitado y sonriente, enmudeció.

Los chicos salieron con el dinero en la mano, recogieron la moto y subieron a ella.

—Ten —dijo Yami, extendiendo la mayor parte del dinero al otro chico.

—Hoy la has hecho, Yami —sonreía.

—Sería aún mejor si te unieras más seguido, Seto.

—Ya sabes que lo mío son los videojuegos.

La moto encendió.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Por eso necesitas que yo me encargue del trabajo sucio.

Yami arrancó sin decir más. Su reloj marcaba quince minutos antes de la hora de entrada a la Domino _High School_.

La carretera se iba quedando atrás. Seto abrazaba a Yami por la cintura, entrelazando los dedos sobre el vientre cálido y firme. Yami, inclinado, avanzaba sorteando autos con la destreza de un corredor profesional; Seto, inamovible, era la figura ideal de la virilidad juvenil. Los rostros de ambos iban cubiertos por los cascos, ocultos quedaban sus ojos tras el visor oscuro, y lejos el aroma de sus cuellos en el viento. Les viera quien les viera, podía adivinarse un raro tipo de amistad que a ambos les gustada llamar "negocio". Eran socios en el mismo oficio.

Seto bajó de la moto frente a una escuela privada, se echó el maletín sobre el hombro y se alejó dentro de la escuela sin ver partir a Yami; éste tenía los minutos contados, pero no miraba nunca el reloj ni le invadía la ansiedad. La seguridad que inspiraba su postura sobre aquella formidable moto roja y negra hacía pensar que no tenía destino fijo; recorría la carretera junto al filo del viento helado más allá de todo vehículo que se le interpusiera.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Yugi sostenía la correa del autobús y esperaba su parada. Él no tenía reloj que mirar, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Estaba muy lejos de sentir que aún le quedaba dignidad por perder, por lo que al igual que no le preocupaba ser humillado, tampoco le preocupaba llegar tarde en su primer día de escuela.

El timbre de la Domino _High School_ sonó cuando Yami se dispuso a tomar asiento, segundos antes de que el maestro llegara. Yugi, en cambio, seguía en el autobús; todavía debió bajar del vehículo y caminar. Los otros alumnos que iban con retraso lo pasaban de largo corriendo y desesperando, mientras que él se ocupaba de no perder de vista el lento transcurrir del suelo bajo sus pies.

Estaban pasando la lista. Llegado su turno, Yami respondió y, luego, alguien susurró a su espalda; era un amigo. Había comenzado la clase. Afuera, Yugi estaba por entrar al edificio.

Pasaron los minutos y comenzó el murmullo de las lecciones impartidas por los profesores. Las sentencias sobre ciencias sociales, filosofía e historia conformaban un barullo apagado, barullo que llegaba a los oídos de Yugi mientras cambiaba sus zapatos tenis por los zapatos blancos de la escuela. Todavía en ese instante, no se apuró, y hasta cerró el casillero con la calma de quien lleva tiempo de sobra.

Cuando el profesor en el salón donde estaba Yami se encontraba en medio de una lectura, la puerta del salón se corrió hacia un lado, deteniéndolo todo y atrapando la atención: era Yugi.

—Siento llegar tarde, profesor.

—Vaya, un irresponsable. Nombre.

—Yugi Moto.

La mirada de Yami, sentado éste en su pupitre en medio del salón, no había cambiado en nada de la habitual, con su seria indiferencia; sin embargo, quedó prendado de Yugi. Ese sólo instante produjo en él tal efecto que no quiso dejar de mirarle, y aún cuando Yugi se dispuso a buscar un asiento, le observaba descaradamente sin preocuparse por llamarle la atención. No obstante, Yugi no notó nunca que era observado, y tomó asiento dando la espalda a Yami con un pesimismo tan visible que le valió la sorpresa no sólo de él, sino del mismo profesor y algunos de los compañeros. Nadie supo interpretar los rasgos particulares que distinguían el andar de Yugi o su permanente estado de aburrimiento, ni la decepción de su mirada, pero aún así el desconcierto era inevitable.

—Parece que te han robado el peinado, Yami —susurró el mismo chico de antes: blanco, robusto, gran sensualidad, cabello negro y largo y frente al descubierto. Él tenía razón. Yami y Yugi eran muy parecidos… parecidos.

A la hora del almuerzo, muchos de los chicos ya no estaban en sus salones, sino en las canchas o en la tienda de la escuela. Yugi andaba por los pasillos sin más ideal que lavarse el rostro. Esa era su costumbre. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para hacer uso del agua, ya fuera para bañarse o para beberla, puesto que en casa rara vez la tenía. Se estaba lavando en el vanitorio del servicio de hombres cuando, como parte de un recuerdo, los sonidos de una pareja que copulaba llegaron a sus oídos. Uno era grave y bajo, el otro, agudo y fuerte.

—Haces mucho ruido —se escuchó decir a una voz de hombre.

Una chica respondió, disculpándose. Yugi se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el cubículo ocupado. A través de la rendija que se abría al lado de la puerta pudo ver parte de los cuerpos de un joven y una chica, y le pareció ver mechones de cabello pelirrojo.

Se alejó sin más, dejándoles solos.

Un rato después, Yugi se rascaba el cuerpo a causa de los días que llevaba sin bañarse. Estaba en el salón, entre sus compañeros, en medio de una clase. Una chica leía de pie, luego se sentó y continuó un chico. No había oportunidad de salir por largo rato sin fingir que estaba enfermo. Tuvo que esperar a que se terminara el periodo para darse un baño con la manguera.

A efecto de hacer lo que se había propuesto, Yugi subió hasta la azotea de la escuela y buscó la toma de agua, que estaba cerca de la bodega. Se quitó toda la ropa, la hizo a un lado y comenzó a bañarse. El atardecer brillaba con su cálida luz, roja y amarilla, al igual que el cabello rojizo de Yugi, más oscuro bajo el chorro del agua que lo empapaba.

Se tomó cuanto tiempo quiso sin que pudiera en él el frío del agua, incrementado por la brisa contra su húmeda piel desnuda. Seguía sintiendo la comezón. La suciedad caía de cada parte de su cuerpo, lavada por el agua que extendía un charco por la azotea.

Se escucharon pisadas en la escalera. Alguien subía. Yugi no escuchó. Seguían las pisadas y el agua corría. Era Yami.

—Eh, Yami —se escuchó decir. Era el muchacho de cabello negro que se sentaba atrás de Yami en el salón—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Para qué vas a la azotea?

—Para nada en especial. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna?

—Dos esta vez. ¿Compartimos?

Después de esas palabras, nada más se escuchó. En eso, Yugi cerró la llave del agua y estaba por vestirse cuando el sonido de las pisadas regresó, pero las pisadas ya no venían, sino que iban. Se alejaban. Fue todo.

Conforme avanzaron las semanas, Yugi memorizó los nombres de algunos de sus compañeros. Primero el del payaso de la clase, después el de los listos y el de los molestos, y finalmente el de Yami y el profesor. El resto de los compañeros le eran tan familiares como un extraño en mitad de la avenida, por lo que no tardó en hacerse fama a causa de su exacerbado misantropismo, rasgo que preocupaba al profesor, quien sospechaba lo peor de su vida.

Uno de tantos días, sin embargo, todo cambió. Bastó una mirada compartida entre Yami y Yugi.

Era la hora del receso y de nuevo Yugi estaba sólo. Como de costumbre, buscó un sitio donde poder estar tranquilo, pero ese día su lugar favorito tenía dueño. Yami estaba en la azotea con una chica entre los brazos.

—Me debes bastante, Yami —dijo la chica. Sus ojos castaños contemplaban al chico sin parpadear. Bastaba una mirada para ver que no tenía nada especial; nada aparte de la buena figura, que Yami recorría con sus manos hasta adentrarse más allá de la entrepierna, tras la tanga, dentro del cuerpo, y hasta el tibio interior.

Yami, sin más decir, metió su lengua en la boca reluciente de brillo, y beso hasta haber consumido los olores a fresa y a menta. Cuando el beso termino, Yami se apartó dejando un delgado hilo de saliva desaparecer con la distancia.

—Listo —exclamó—. Pagado con creces.

Yami soltó a la chica y metió sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón sin preocuparse por la humedad recogida. La chica, indignada y triste, se acercó a Yami y le jaló por el saco. Le miró. No había pausa. Era obvio el enojo.

—No juegues conmigo. Lo quiero ahora.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo —respondió Yami.

—Es mi turno. ¡Me lo debes!

—No te debo nada.

La chica calló. Luego, terminó el silencio con una sola palabra.

—Cerdo…

Yugi estaba en las escaleras. Lo había visto y escuchado todo y, sin saber por qué, cuando vio venir a la chica corrió escalera abajo y se escondió en el pasillo. Los pasos se alejaron hasta que no se les pudo escuchar más. Luego, Yugi miró hacia arriba pensando en Yami. ¿Qué había sido eso?

No habían pasado tres minutos cuando otra muchacha se acercó a la escalera y subió. Yugi la vio ascender y esperó mirando la escena solitaria hasta que, de nuevo, sin pensarlo, fue hasta la azotea con la clara intención de averiguar qué sucedía. Cuando llegó, lo que vio no fue nada nuevo, pero por alguna razón no le fue posible apartarse.

La chica, a ojos cerrados, se dejaba amasar por las manos de Yami como si fuera arcilla, masa sin forma ni sentimientos; para él era más un objeto que una mujer, por lo que no tuvo cuidado alguno cuando levantó la pierna y jaló el calzón floreado para introducir su grueso y venoso pene erecto. La chica, gimiendo, se abrazó a Yami y le envolvió la cintura con las piernas; Yami, ocupado en su propio placer, dio vuelta para recargarse contra la reja y empezó a embestir. La chica quedó de espalda a Yugi, y Yami, de frente a él. Entonces Yami abrió los ojos y las dos miradas se encontraron: eran rojo y amatista, Yami y Yugi.


	3. Cambios

**Almas Errantes**

Capítulo 03

Cambios

Azul profundo contra el amatista de sus ojos, y un mundo rosa a su alrededor, salpicado de estrellas. Por un momento, eso fue lo que Yami vio en su corazón al levantar la mirada sobre el hombro de la joven con la que estaba fornicando. Azul de un cielo perfecto, rosa de una vida inocente y estrellas del bello porvenir, dulce, ameno. Azul de esperanza limpia, rosa de amor tierno y sincero. ¿Por qué las estrellas ahora? Yami se lo preguntaba mientras embestía dentro de la joven, con una mirada atípica en él, aunque aún tintada de su habitual y sedante serenidad. "Qué ojos…", pensó Yami, "Qué ojos".

Yugi no se inmutó ante el escenario que había encontrado. Para él no había cambiado nada y todo cuanto veía frente a él, era todo cuanto veía frente a él, o eso creía. El playboy de la escuela en uno de sus momentos; tras él, la ciudad vista a través de la reja de la azotea; y en el cielo nada más que un mundo pequeño, lleno de tejados y sin horizonte. Todo era mucho más triste ante sus ojos, puesto que hacía años que había perdido la esperanza de ser feliz.

De la nada, Yami sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y lo arrojó hacia Yugi.

―Toma ―dijo. Yugi vio lo que Yami había arrojado resbalar hasta sus pies. Era una moneda―. Quédate y míranos.

La chica volteó y se percató de la presencia de Yugi. Inmediatamente, se exaltó y buscó cubrirse, pero no había suficiente tela en su falda para tapar sus genitales expuestos conectados a los de Yami.

―¡Qué hace este…! ¡Largo! ¡Yami! ¡Auch!

Yami obvió la reacción de la joven y empujó con más fuerza y a un mayor ritmo. Le excitaba encontrar su mirada con la de Yugi mientras forcejeaba contra ese cuerpo que le estaba dando tanto placer. "Es a esto a lo que llaman ser un voyeur… ―pensaba Yami― ya veo". Yugi, no obstante, dio media vuelta y se alejó sin siquiera dar señales de haber emitido un juicio, pues en su rostro no cambió nada.

La joven quedó aliviada, en calma contra las piernas de Yami, atravesada por su pene, humedecida de cuerpo entero por la traspiración vaporosa que flotaba entre ellos como una exhalación. Yami, menos complacido que la joven, se había detenido y reposaba en la ensimismación de sus pensamientos, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de cuando su pareja ya daba señas de haber notado la pausa. Ésta se prolongó más de la cuenta hasta el punto en que llegó a ser extraño para la joven el permanecer en esa posición ensartada por la vagina como si aquello fuera más un tratamiento que un acto de ardor concupiscente. Yami estaba lejos de ella, en un recuerdo de azul, rosa y amatista el cual se desvanecía de su mente pese a lo mucho que intentaba, sin externarlo, no olvidar.

En casa, de noche, Yugi miraba por la ventana de su habitación cómo la ciudad se volvía gris, apenas iluminada por el frio resplandor de las máquinas expendedoras y del alumbrado público. A su espalda caminan las cucarachas de la casucha; iban de un lado a otro con total naturalidad y atravesaban los cuartos hasta por debajo de las tarimas, entre los agujeros de la madera. El crujir de sus patas sobre los tablones podridos era el único sonido que podía escucharse, más Yugi estaba tan acostumbrado a aquello que lo pasaba por alto. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba "acompañado", a menos que la compañía se parara frente a él. Así, cuando una de esas compañías se posó sobre su mano, bajó el mentón para mirarla. Movía las antenas sin dar señas de ir a moverse, descansando su peso tibio contra la piel de Yugi como si hubiera quedado prendada a una pared sin vida ni deseo. Sólo cuando Yugi escuchó el rechinido de una cama en otra habitación, señal conocida de que el abuelo ya se iba a dormir, le volvió la voluntad: movió la mano hacia el exterior y con una firme sacudida echó al animalejo hacia el vacio, al primer piso. Era la hora.

"Qué sueño tengo", pensaba Yugi y se repetía el pensamiento "Qué sueño tengo". Sí, sueño, pero el pensamiento no era contextual, sino recurrente. Él siempre tenía sueño, sueño de vivir, cansancio, desgane, vacio.

Los días eran diferentes para Yami. En su vida lo acompañaban seres de otra naturaleza: hermosas adolescentes ansiosas por entregarse a él, atraídas por su belleza, su elegante indiferencia y lo grande de su miembro. Pocas veces se veía uno de ese tamaño, aún en hombres adultos. Muchas de ellas cobraban por sus "servicios" a hombres mayores en busca de un _sex affair_, pero ellas a Yami lo buscaban por gusto. Los gemidos de placer retumbaban en sus tímpanos como el zumbido de las abejas en primavera, entre el olor de las flores húmedas por el rocío del alba, amanecer de su juventud. Eran las sensaciones de siempre, pero Yami no estaba disfrutando; no lo hacía desde muchas noches atrás y por ello guardaba silencio. Ya no había placer en un acto semejante, común, conocido, ordinario. El éxtasis genital, la turbación orgásmica, sí, era lo de siempre, pero ya no le producía placer; aquello había sido relegado a una burda intoxicación de serotonina, carente del gusto morboso que tanto lo complacía hasta el punto de haber hecho del sexo casual un hobby, nada más que un pasatiempo, pero nada menos que una agradable adicción.

Tentado por nuevas emociones que le dieran un giro a sus experiencias, Yami levantó por la cintura a la voluptuosa adolescente con la que estaba copulando y la cargó hasta un extremo de la habitación, hasta la ventana. Ella mostró sorpresa, expuesta contra el cristal como un animal abierto en canal. Yami Había estado penetrándola de espaldas sobre la mesa, un mueble sin encanto ni uso restringido, a la vez comedor que mesa de labores. Ésta había perdido su novedad; y con esa certeza que le urgía a reencontrar el apetito del sabor terroso en la mundanidad alcanzó el ano de la joven con el dedo de en medio y se dispuso a masajearlo: uno, dos roces, tres, marcando círculos pequeños contra el orificio reticente; atravesó el esfínter con la yema del dedo entre contracciones desconocidas que la oprimían como si se la tragaran.

La chica se alejó de inmediato, forcejeó para liberarse y ya estando en pie despidió a Yami con una bofetada. Acto seguido, cerró la cortina del cuarto y se fue a vestirse. Esa fue la última bofetada de la semana para Yami. La última. Ni una más.

Una hora más tarde, al cerrar la puerta tras él, Yami se encontró de nuevo en su apartamento, lejos de toda compañía para el resto de la noche. Su pene brotaba hinchado contra la bragueta del pantalón con un dolor exquisito, exasperante, solitario. Podía notar los testículos adoloridos y comenzaban a invadirle la ansiedad y la anticipación; sin embargo, permaneció con la espalda recargada contra la puerta mientras el bulto crecía tras el resguardo de su ropa. "¿Lo estoy disfrutando?", se preguntó Yami, sorprendido por un segundo al descubrirse a sí mismo en ese acto de erotismo masoquista. Rápidamente, se chupo un dedo hasta estar seguro de sacarlo con un hilo de saliva y lo llevó hacia sus piernas, sobre ese bulto henchido de placer. Pronto, la sensación de una gota tibia que le humedecía la punta del glande despertó en él un temblor febril; estaba al borde del placer y de su tolerancia a la tortura que se había impuesto.

Sólo una vez pudo recorrerse con el dedo sobre el pantalón antes de separar el botón, abrir el cierre y sacar el miembro oculto entre el abrazo del algodón blanco y la mezclilla negra, manchados ambos de semen. Yami quedó mirando su pene erecto crecer más y levantarse hasta apuntar al techo. Un goteo repentino llamó la atención de Yami; el grifo escurría a pausas en la esquina de la habitación, eran hebras, a veces gotas, a ratos hebras, en momentos, gotas; en la nevera topaban los cubos de hielo recién hechos; y sobre la hoja de una planta sembrada en su maceta, un insecto levantaba las patas y abría las alas de par en par, antes de alzar el vuelo por una rendija de la ventana. Yami tragó saliva, presa de un sobrecogimiento indefinible que le producía algo similar a un mareo. Caminó hacia el baño, abrió la puerta, encendió el foco y se masturbó frente al inodoro. Un chorrito de lluvia escurrió camino abajo de la ventana sobre la regadera; y en un resquicio de la pared, entre la unión de los muros, se coló una lombriz roja, hasta que se perdió en el agujero sin dejar rastro.

Yami, sosteniendo su pene, respiraba pausadamente sintiendo su corazón palpitante, ese lento pero fuerte golpecillo de vida dentro de su pecho, un pajarillo enjaulado revoloteando entre sus costillas. Tum… tum… tum…

De la nada, un rechinido. En la puerta de entrada, un adolescente rubio de ojos color miel.

―¿Te diviertes? ―preguntó el joven; éste miró a los ojos de Yami desde lejos, sin avanzar ni un paso dentro del piso. Entonces, lo notó― ¿Qué pasa?

Yami seguía respirando entre el sosiego y la agitación. Le tomó un par de segundos bajar la mirada y pensar en lo que había estado sintiendo esos días, en lo que había sentido hacía poco, pero de pronto su mente no lograba llevarlo a donde quería por mucho que lo intentara. Frente a sus ojos sólo había una imagen: la lechosa prueba de un orgasmo sobre el agua inerte del inodoro.

Los días de colegio seguían su curso en la Domino_ High School_, al igual que las palizas propinadas a Yugi. Cada día llegaba con la ropa sucia, pero nadie decía nada ni comentaba nada. Yugi, enajenado de la vida, no lo notaba y, de haberlo hecho, no habría significado sorpresa alguna. ¿Qué era la vida? y ¿qué razones había para darle alguna importancia? La vida, para Yugi, era un trance de pesimismo. Nada más que ello asomaba en la mente de Yugi mientras orinaba en el baño de la escuela; a su lado, otro estudiante lo estaba observando; éste buscaba disimular el hecho de que quería comparar el tamaño de sus penes. No había mucha diferencia. El otro joven salió primero. Yugi se quedó. Se estaba lavando las manos, el cuello, las axilas, el pecho, el cuerpo. Un baño diario de manos sobre su piel en ese baño de colegio, en el vanitorio mojado, entre el olor de los orines que despedían los mingitorios.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Era Yami.

Yugi siguió aseándose sin dar importancia al resto del mundo, pero incluso su exacerbado misantropismo no le hizo ajeno a la mirona atención que le dedicaba Yami sin pestañear. Nada se dijeron y Yugi volvió a lo suyo. Fue Yami quien, a los minutos de estar observando, se decidió a hablar.

―Tú eres… el que el otro día me miraba ―"miraba", dijo, como si quisiera decir que aquello había sido hecho a propósito. Yugi calló―. Te ofrecí un pago, pero lo rechazaste ―continuó, insistente e implacable ante el silencio de Yugi. Un nuevo lapso sin respuesta le hizo avanzar―. ¿Eres pudoroso? ¿Por eso no te dignas a responderme? ―Yugi seguía, sin reaccionar o dar señas de emoción alguna, ni siquiera molestia o incomodidad. Se quito la chaquetilla del uniforme y luego se sacó la camiseta blanca sobre la cabeza; el roce entre piel y tela susurraba hasta lo profundo de Yami y le hacía humedecer la boca, que salivaba más de la cuenta, hasta hacerlo morder el labio inferior en un esfuerzo por contener un gemido junto con el resoplar vigoroso atrapado en la garganta. Fue un momento, pero pudo contenerse y volver a la normalidad― ¿Te da asco hablarme?

Finalmente, Yugi volteó. Su pecho desnudo dejaba ver manchas de mugre; su espalda, golpes; sus manos, marcas; y en esas mismas manos sostenía la camiseta blanca manchada de sudor y tierra. Eran guantes sucios en sus manos limpias.

Yami no pudo sino notar las marcas de violencia en el delicado cuerpo de adolescente expuesto ante él.

―¿Quién te hizo esto?

Yugi tardó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

―Pandilleros.

―¿Te molestan a diario?

―Algo así.

―¿Guardaespaldas por honorarios? ―el silencio le concedió la respuesta. Yami entendió― Ya veo ―Yugi se dispuso a lavar la camiseta y, tras terminar, observado siempre por Yami quien permanecía cerca, la exprimió y dejó a un lado para cubrirse con la chaquetilla― ¿No lavas la otra? ―preguntó Yami por preguntar. Quería hacer contacto por cualquier medio.

―Mañana ―respondió Yugi. Estaba por irse y con un pie en la salida cuando Yami le llamó.

―¿Eres pudoroso? ―Yugi volteó, pero no dijo nada― ¿Por qué no aceptaste el dinero?

―No me meto en lo de otros.

―¿Ni por dinero?

―No me hace falta ver sexo.

Las respuestas de Yugi sembraban curiosidad en Yami. ¿Qué historia se escondía detrás de esa actitud evasiva? Detrás de ese desprecio inexpresivo, del rechazo al dinero. Yami no entendía aún si lo que Yugi rechazaba era el morbo, la compra o lo sucio… o todo. Lo cierto es que se preguntaba cada vez más quién era Yugi. De nuevo, éste se movió para irse, pero la última pregunta de Yami lo paró en seco.

―¿Me acompañarías a comer? ―Yami no podía ver sino la nuca de Yugi recortada de pelo rojizo, hasta que volteó. Pudo observar con claridad transparente la sincera sorpresa que había producido el ofrecimiento en Yugi― O si prefieres, a cenar ―agregó.

Momentos después, Yugi salió y se alejó por los pasillos del colegio. Yami lo había visto partir como a una visión etérea en la luminosidad amarilla de la media tarde, con esa esbelta silueta bordeada de agresiones ocultas tras la ropa sucia.

―Hecho… ―profirió Yami. Sus labios se torcieron y sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si recién despertara de un letargo muy profundo. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan parecida a la paz? ¿Qué quería decirle esa expresión que encontró en sí mismo al mirarse al espejo? Nunca se la había visto, nunca la había visto, en nadie. Dentro de su pecho, con un hilo de sangre caliente lleno de vida y de ensueño, le sonreía el corazón. El único problema era que no conocía emoción tal, lo cual era la causa de que no pudiera reconocerla. Su alma sonreía en el flujo de su sangre cada vez más por todas sus venas, sin que la curvatura propicia en sus labios le permitiera entender lo que sentía por Yugi.


End file.
